Sweet Kisses
by inkywings
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Luffy decided to wake Zoro up in the sweetest way possible. AU, fluff, ZoLu, chocolate!


**This is a Valentine's Day gift for my one of my best friends, Digitaldreamer! I hope you've had a great holiday, Digi. And you have no idea how happy I am that you've found your special someone. So happy Valentine's Day! Lots of love to you!**

_Sweet Kisses_

It was an endless pattern, he'd decided. He had decided this about five minutes ago, but was just too damn lazy to find out where it all started. So he lay still, enjoying the mesmerizing touches.

A warm press, lingering for all of two seconds and shrouded by a spurt of warm air, and then something cool and solid pressing onto his skin before dimpling up and staying there.

A five second pause, no topping six.

A warm press, a cool touch.

Five second pause.

Warm spurt.

Five second pause.

And... a giggle?

This, more then anything, spurred Zoro to awaken from his state of half-slumber. His muscles continued to ripple under those gentle, yet mysterious ministrations, and he shifted a bit. His naked back snaked against the crisp linen in an ear-shattering noise that was so loud compared to the peaceful quiet of the rest of the room.

And then... a long whine.

"Zoro, stop moving! You're gonna mess it uuup!"

Groaning, Zoro let his head flop back onto the feather-down pillow. His vision was blurry after the first crack of his eyelids, and colors swam in distant patterns before his very eyes, swirling so fast he had to shut them once again.

After clenching them shut for ten seconds, in which two more kisses were pressed butterfly-soft on his chest, the man felt it safe to open them again. This time, he didn't move, but nearly chose to run his gaze down towards the boy who was currently straddling his legs for a more comfortable position.

And there was Luffy, perched in his boxers with skulls dotting across them and a scrawny, yet slightly-masculine, torso hung in the morning sun with its own beautiful aura. His shoulders curved up into a slim neck on which a head fully of messy raven locks was perched. His dark eyes were squinted in deadly concentration, one you barely got to see on the young man, and his lips puckering every so often, tongue darting out to wet his rosebud mouth every now and then, before planting another kiss on Zoro's chest. Brown smudges of chocolate smeared their way from the corners of his mouth to his cheeks, and even dotted the tip of his nose.

And then Zoro saw what Luffy was putting on him. Smack dap in the middle of each brown lip print was a perfectly molded hershey kiss. Zoro raised an eyebrow, and made an estimate of how many were currently in place n his chest before eyeing the mounting pile of tinfoil wrapped that littered their shared bed. There was many more wrappers then there was candies.

Okay, so Luffy had eaten more kisses then he was giving them. But that still didn't explain what the Hell the boy was doing making a candy masterpiece on HIM at (the swordsman glances at his digital alarm clock) 7:30!

A.M.!

"Luffy..." Zoro growled low in his throat, causing the smaller male to look up, blinking in confusion as he was so rudely interrupted from his otherwise very important task. "What the bloody Hell are you doing?"

Frowning at his boyfriend's inappropriate use of language so early in the morning, Luffy replied, "Giving you kisses, what does it look like?" And then, as if the sun had suddenly erupted with a full-throttle force, Luffy beamed the brightest and widest grin he could muster before shouting (quite loudly), "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, ZORO!"

"Happy...what?" Zoro muttered unceremoniously. He tried once more to sit up, but Luffy effortlessly pushed him back down, his smile never faltering.

"Valentine's Day, duh!" he laughed. "C'mon, Zoro! Today's special, remember?"

"No, I don't," Zoro said without hesitation. But then, seeing the slightly disappointed look dawning in his lover's eyes, the green-haired man gave a heavy sigh, resigned to the rest of his morning, and fully relaxed against their bed. This made Luffy's smile perk right back up, and his hand rustled into one of the bags of chocolate kisses next to him to pull out a giant handful, some spilling out of his outstretched palm.

"Hey, careful with those," Zoro warned softly as he watched the raven-haired boy rip at the candies haphazardly. "If you don't get off all the tinfoil, it'll get stuck in your gums..."

But Luffy wasn't listening as he popped yet another one in his mouth. And then a second, and a third, before dipping his head back down to place a light kiss on one of Zoro's abs before swooping another chocolate right on the lip print.

"Why are you doing this?" Zoro grumbled, eyes shut now. He was trying to get back to sleep, but realized it was an impossible feat with Luffy's innocent little kisses.

"Well, I asked Sanji about today, since he's into all that sappy stuff," Luffy responded as he carefully maneuvered another candy into place, "and he said that you should get your boyfriend or girlfriend whatever they really, really like!"

Zoro sighed. "Fine. But why are you putting _chocolate _on me?" Of all things, he added silently to himself.

Luffy frowned, as if this were a stupid question and that he was appalled that Zoro had even bothered to ask. "Because you like kisses, don't you?" he huffed, raising an eyebrow. "You kiss me a lot, so I got you tons of kisses! Heeheehee. see?"

Zoro just blinked at the simple explanation, stunned into silence as he watched in silence Luffy finishing his work. Only Luffy could turn so simple as a kiss and turn it into something food related.

And make it so sweet.

He winced inwardly at the unintended pun. But then his face split into a small smile.

No, not just Luffy could do something so simple and sweet. Only _his _Luffy could.

"Hey, you're smiling!" came a cheerful voice from somewhere near his navel.

Chuckling, Zoro looked down at the boy's ear-to-ear grin, offering a smaller one in return.

"So you like your gift, huh?"

"Yeah, Luffy. I like it."

"Great, 'cause I'm all done!"

And with that, Luffy hunched his back so he could lean back until perched on his heels, admiring his handiwork with a broad smile. Afterwards be blinked expectantly up at Zoro, waiting for the swordsman to say something.

And Zoro did, even if it took him a minute to realize what kind of craft Luffy had made his chest into.

At first it looked like a shapeless oval smack dap in the middle of his torso with an inward jut to it. But then, as he tilted his head a bit to the side, he saw it was pointing downwards at the end in a blunt stump.

Zoro blinked. Once. Twice. And then again.

With an laugh that only sounded inside of his mind, Zoro realized that Luffy had formed a loopy heart on him with the hershey kisses, one that was barely recognizable. Except, of course, for the eyes of the beholder.

And to whomever the beholder intended to see it. It felt good to know that he, Zoro, was one of those two.

Looking up to utter a word, a phrase, of some sort of thank you, he was surprised when warm breath mingled over his face that was not his own. One that smelled sweet, like chocolate, and eyes that matched the flavor meeting his with a barely-there gap in-between. A nose brushed alongside his, a forehead pressing against his own, and chocolate-smeared lips pressed against his in an innocent and chaste kiss.

It took a moment for Zoro to snap out of his stupor and actually kiss the boy back, but once he did, he was just as willingly pressing his lips as the other was, his tongue darting out every now and then to taste that sweet, sweet chocolate.

A few long moments later, they were forced to break apart, however reluctant they were, in order to take in deep and greedy breaths of much-needed air. Their eyes that had remained locked through the entire kiss, were drawn to each other's gaze still, neither blinking, but both sets of eyelids forced down into a half-lidded state as they both gave a hazy and dreamy smile.

Until Zoro's eyes slipped closed, Luffy's soon following suit, and pressing his mouth against Luffy's once again. The hershey kisses settled and molded their chests together as they pressed close in a sweet embrace, arms encircling each other as Zoro fell onto his back, dragging Luffy down with him.

And they were locked, for the rest of the day. in a sweet valentine's bliss.

_Owari_

**This was the only V-day gift I got to give out today, so I hope you like it, Digital! T.T Please like it? I wuv joo:D**


End file.
